starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (печатное издание)
}} Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Джедаи против Ситов. Сила ( ) — первая книга из серии Иллюстрированная энциклопедия рассказывающая о множестве аспектов Силы и боя на световых мечах. Она была написана Ридером Виндхемом и выпущена 27 ноября, 2007 года издательством Del Rey на английском языке. It is the first Essential Guide to contain original material (as opposed to a revised and updated version of a previous book) since the оригинальной энциклопедии по Расам и существам 2001 года. Резюме с официального сайта Узнайте историю джедаев и их врагов, от самых древних сражений света с тьмой, хронику в тайниках давно потерянных Голокронов , рассказанная самими героями, такими как Оби-Ван Кеноби и Лея Органа Соло. Огромное множество способов почувствовать и использовать Силу,способы овладеть световым мечом через различные формы борьбы, а для по-настоящему смелых, описан путь на темную сторону и древние тайны Ситхов. Издатель резюме Удивительное руководство по Абсолютная Силе в сердце галактики "Звездных войн" Силы, в бессмертных словах Оби-Ван Кеноби, "окружает нас, она проникает в нас, он связывает галактики вместе." Нескольких счастливчиков, которые прочитали книгу, с силой изучили её и полный культурных спектр, её потенциал - либо охватывающие её добродетельные качества или поддаются соблазну Тёмной Стороны. Джедаи стремятся к обеспечению мира и безопасности в галактики, в то время как ситы хотят контроля над ней. Этот всеобъемлющий одной из хроник истории Силы и ее обладателей на протяжении веков, от основания орденов джедаев и ситхов, учения значимых события и легендарных личностей, которые сформировали борьбу между светлой и темной стороой. В ваших руках жизнь многих героев: Оби-Вана Кеноби, Йоды, Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы Соло, Дарта Бейна, Дарта Вейдера, Графа Дуку, Императора Палпатина, и множество других джедаев, лордов ситхов, ученых и мудрецов, Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force - основное руководство по Силе, охватывающее широкие знания, в том числе * Первое официальное открытие Силы * Значительные сражения во всей галактической истории, завязавшихся из-за Силы * Цели, создание и важность Голокронов * Эволюция Джедаев и Ситов * Способности Силы - в том числе боевая медитация, телекинез и "трюки с разумом" * Яркое изображение Избранного - Анакин Скайуокер Плюс - более ста совершенно новых цветных иллюстраций! Ни одна библиота "Звездных войн" не обходится без этого окончательному руководство к пониманию Силы. Помни: Сила будет с тобой ... всегда. Содержание *Благодарности от автора *Введение *Time Line Часть первая: История и Голокроны Голокроны *Тедринский Голокрон *Asli Krimsan Holocron *Великий Голокрон *Телосский Голокрон и Голокрон Дарта Андедду Важные войны *Столетняя Тьма *Великая гиперпространственная война *Тьма Фридона Надда *Ситская Война *Гражданская война джедаев *Дарт Руин *Битва за Руусан *Возвращение ситов *Битва на Джеонозисе *Войны клонов *Галактическая Гражданская Война *Окончательная смерть Императора Палпатина *Воскрешение Экзара Куна *Юужань-вонги *Люк Скайуокер против Люмии: Первая встреча *Люк Скайуокер против Люмии: Финальная дуэль Часть два: Джедаи Эволюция джедаев *Сила и её Мистическое происхождение *Ранние джедаи *Рыцари-джедаи старой Республики *Перспектива Потенциума *Потерянные *Темные времена *Академия джедаев *Новый Орден джедаев Способности Чувствительных к Силе ' *Sense Powers *Телепатия *Влияние на разум/Трюк разума *Телекинез *Прыжок Силы *Взрыв скорости *Исцеление *Исцеляющий транс *Предвидение *Психометрия *Камуфляж Силы *Боевое мышление *Боевая Медитация *Battle Meld *Malacia *Sever Force *Beast Language *Morichro *Force Lightning 'Духи джедаев Обнаружение возможностей джедаев Сила как источник энергии Аномалии Силы Световой меч *Строение Светового меча *Создание Светового меча *Архаичные Световые мечи *Водонепроницаемые Световые мечи *Тренировочные Световые мечи *Двухфазные Световые мечи *Illustrious Lightsabers *Ситские Световые мечи *"Семь Форм" *Ваапад *Виды ударов *On Winning and Losing Часть три: Тёмная сторона Тёмные джедаи *The First Dark Legion *Ulic Qel-Droma's Return to the Light *Four Stages of the Dark Side *The Reformation of Revan *The Dark Jedi Conflict *The Conversion of Count Dooku Dark Side Disciples *Имперские Инквизиторы *Руки Императора Under Exar Kun's Influence Люк Скайуокер на Темной стороне Часть четыре: Ситы The Darth Title Gatekeeper of the Telos Holocron *The Conquest of Sith Space *The Sith Code *Sith Worlds *The Fall of the Sith Empire *Darth Revan's Sith Holocron *The Rule of Two *On Selecting Apprentices *The Confession of Darth Tyranus *Sith Alchemy *Sith Weapons *Force Lightning *Sith Spirits *Immortality through Cloning The Dark Side Compendium *''The Book of Anger'' *''The Weakness of Inferiors'' *''The Creation of Monsters'' Часть пять: Остальные традиции использования Силы *Followers of Palawa *Sorcerers of Tund *Baran Do Sages *Mecrosa Order *The Krath *Ysanna *Prophets of the Dark Side *Zeison Sha *''Jensaarai'' *Korunnai *Aing-Tii *Matukai *Force Witches *The Reborn *Disciples of Ragnos *Shadow Academy *Fallanassi Часть шесть: Избранный *Tatooine Childhood *Podracer Champion *Arrival at the Jedi Temple *Jedi Training *First Mission *Return to Tatooine *Forbidden Love *Darth Vader Послесловие Index About the Author About the Illustrators en:Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force de:Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force es:Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force nl:Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force pl:Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force fi:Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Категория:Иллюстрированные энциклопедии Категория:Справочная литература